The Stolen Princess
by Princess Bra Briefs
Summary: Bra is kidnapped, and Goten must find out why. R/R Thanks.
1. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't sue, won't get much.  
  
OK. In this one, Bra actually has some fighting power and Pan has not gone Super Saiyan yet.  
  
  
  
"Thanks for training me, Goten," said Bra, as she pulled her long, blue hair into a ponytail. "I'm sick of sitting around while you guys go out and nearly get yourselves killed. Then, I have to nurse you back to health."  
  
A light sparked in Goten's eyes. "That's the idea." Suddenly, he became serious. "Now, Bra, I'm training you so that you can defend yourself. I'm not training you to go out and fight that monster. You might get hurt." Goten looked down. "Or worse. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you."  
  
"Don't worry. Dende! You sound just like my dad." Bra fired up her ki. "Well, let's go."  
  
Goten and Bra sparred for what seemed like several hours. Goten knocked Bra to the ground a few times, but she always got up, ready for more.  
  
"Come on, Bra! Counter! Block! Do something! You haven't landed a blow yet! Come on!"  
  
Then, after Goten struck her to the ground again, her anger at being beaten boiled up and her eyes flashed green. Her hair rose up and glowed gold. She launched herself at Goten, catching him off guard. Her kick landed in his gut, and he flew back into a tree. Then, just as suddenly as it appeared, she powered down and collapsed, completely exhausted. Goten coughed and struggled to his feet. He hurried over to Bra's side and cradled her head in his lap.  
  
"What happened? I feel so tired," gasped Bra after a second.  
  
"You went Super Saiyan. It's in your blood but it's very hard to maintain it when you first transform. It uses a lot of your energy. But I didn't think girls could do it." Goten thought for second. "Of course, the only ones I know with saiyan blood in them are Dad, Gohan, your dad, Trunks, and Pan. And, as far as I know, Pan hasn't reached Super Saiyan yet."  
  
Bra sat up and looked at Goten. "So what you're saying is I'm the first female Super Saiyan ever, right?"  
  
"First one I know of."  
  
Meanwhile, on a ship orbiting the earth...  
  
"Madame, we have found the life form that you requested." The small being bowed before the throne.  
  
"You're sure?" asked a female voice. "We have to be absolutely sure."  
  
"Yes, majesty. The life form has a saiyan code in its signal."  
  
"Perfect." A smirk spread across the queen's face. 'I've found you. Now, I'm going to ruin your life. Just like you ruined mine.'  
  
"What do you wish to do about the life form?" asked the scout.  
  
"Bring it here. I want to see my old friend."  
  
Back at the Son house...  
  
"Thanks for fixing us a snack, Mom. I was famished," said Goten, as he finished off his third bowl of rice.  
  
ChiChi laughed. "Goten, you're always hungry."  
  
An explosion suddenly rocked the earth beneath they're feet. ChiChi fell toward the counter. Goten caught her before her head smashed into the hard oak. Bra steadied herself against a chair. "What the H.F.I.L. was that," she asked when the tremors had ceased.  
  
"I don't know. But I have a feeling we're about to find out," Goten responded.  
  
Just then, the door to the Son home was blown open. A red-scaled lizard- like creature was silhouetted by the sunlight. He was wearing an alien type of armor. Goten pushed his mother and Bra upstairs and motioned for them to be quiet. We he was sure that they were safely hidden away, he turned toward the intruder.  
  
"What do you want, Maylardy?"  
  
"Oh, I'm looking for someone."  
  
"Looks to me like you found someone," Goten replied, taking a fighting stance.  
  
"So, I have." Maylardy jumped at the young demi-saiyan. Goten phased out and appeared behind him and kicked him out the window. Goten powered up to super saiyan and followed him out the window. As soon as he landed outside, Goten felt enormous pain shot throughout his body. He looked up to see Maylardy standing over him forming another ki blast. Goten rolled away as he shot it at his head. But it was only delaying the inevitable. He was still worn out from his last fight. Maylardy gathered together a ki blast and sent it at Goten. This time it hit it's target, the back of Goten's head. Goten's hair dropped back down and faded to black as he fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Bra was watching the whole thing from the upstairs window. She heard the window crashed and ran to the door to see what had happened. Then she saw Goten jump out the window after the attacker. She then ran to the window. ChiChi tried to pull her away, saying that the man might see them, but Bra didn't budge. When Goten went down, Bra screamed. The sound tipped the man off to their location and he stormed up the stairs. ChiChi pushed Bra into a corner and stood in front of her. The door was thrown open and the man stomped inside.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"What do you want with her," ChiChi asked, not moving out of the way.  
  
"Someone wants to see her," the man said as he approached her. He raised his arm and brought his hand down across ChiChi's face, sending her across the room. She hit the wall and fell the floor.  
  
Suddenly the man grabbed Bra. She beat on his chest and screamed. He reached into his pocket and produced a needle. Bra gasped as he injected her with a bluish fluid. He released her and she tried to run. She got to the bottom of the stairs and out the door before the world became distorted. She got very dizzy and fell on top of the unconscious Goten. She looked up and saw the man reach down for her before she blacked out. 


	2. Breaking the News

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't sue, won't get much.  
  
In the last chapter, Bra got kidnapped by Maylardy, the current threat to the earth.  
  
  
  
Goku was out training in the woods when he smelled ChiChi's cooking. His stomach rumbled in anticipation of a good meal. He quickly ended his meditation to rush home as quickly as possible. He knew if he didn't get there soon Goten would eat everything.  
  
About half-way home, he felt something that made his blood chill. He recognized the ki right away. 'Maylardy. What does he want?' Goku thought to himself. He felt his youngest son's ki rise. 'Goten, just stall him until I get there,' Goku silently pleaded with him. Then Goku stopped. He could barely feel Goten's ki anymore. Goku doubled his speed, bouncing off trees as he sped toward his cottage. Suddenly, ChiChi screamed in his mind. ::Goku! Help us!::  
  
Goku arrived at the house a few moments later to find his son laying on the front lawn. He ran to him, grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Goten? Oh, Dende, be okay." Slowly, Goten's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Dad? What happened?"  
  
"I should be asking you that," Goku replied.  
  
"Well, Maylardy showed up and we fought. He went through the window. I followed him....and....and..." Goten shot straight up, only to fall against his dad in pain. "Bra and Mom. I pushed them upstairs to keep them safe. I have to check on them."  
  
Goku helped his son to his feet and supported him as they walked into the house. Other than the window, there was no visible damage downstairs. They continued through the living room. Goku called out to ChiChi through they're mental link. ::ChiChi? ChiChi, where are you? Please answer me.::  
  
As they topped the stairs, Goku saw her. Goten supported himself on the banister as Goku ran to his wife's side. He brushed some hair out of her face only to discover that his hand was covered in blood. He reached to the side of her head and found a large gash behind her ear. "Oh, Dende! I'm so sorry, ChiChi." He cradled her limp body in his embrace.  
  
Goten had entered the room by that time. "Dad, is Mom okay?"  
  
"She'll be okay. Let's get her into bed."  
  
They lifted her into bed, and Goku tended to her wound as Goten searched the house for Bra. As his search continued, he became more frantic. 'She has to be all right.' Goten, finding no sign of her inside, ventured outside. He saw where he had fought Maylardy. The flattened grass, the broken window sparkling on the ground. The something caught his eye. An empty syringe. Goten picked it up. He then saw an object next to it, near where he had blacked out. Goten examined it. It was Bra's hair band!!!!  
  
"Dad! Call Vegeta!"  
  
At Capsule Corp......  
  
Vegeta was pacing up and down the hallway. He knew something was wrong but he couldn't place it. Bra wasn't home from school yet and he couldn't feel her ki anymore. The problem was he didn't know where to begin looking for her. Vegeta decided to go to the gravity room to try and clear his mind. He open the front door and ran right into Trunks.  
  
"Oh, hi, Dad. I was coming by to check on Bra. Is she okay?"  
  
"How should I know, brat? She's not here. And before you ask, no, I don't know where she is," Vegeta snapped.  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Bulma hurried up from her lab and answered it. "Briefs' residence. Hey, Goku. Sure, you can come over. What's wrong? Okay, everything will be ready when you get here."  
  
"What did Kakarot want," Vegeta demanded.  
  
"He said that Maylardy attacked Goten and ChiChi. He needs the regen tank and my analysis of some injection. He also said he had something to tell us when he got here," Bulma explained.  
  
Within fifteen minutes, Goten and Goku arrived carrying an unconscious ChiChi. Bulma looked at the trio. ChiChi, aside from being unconscious, had her head bandaged up. Some blood was already soaking through the left side. Goten looked pretty beat up, too. His gi was torn and his face was cut and bruised. Goku however didn't have scratch on him.  
  
"What happened," Trunks asked after they got ChiChi into the regen tank.  
  
Goten took a deep breath. He surveyed the faces before him. "Well, we were at my house eating snack and--"  
  
"Who's we?" Vegeta glared at Goten, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Well, me and Mom and........Bra." Goten looked down. "Bra was over at my house because I was training her."  
  
"And where is she now?!" Vegeta grabbed Goten by the collar.  
  
"I'm getting there." Vegeta let go and sat back down. "Anyway, we had just finished a snack when we heard an explosion. Maylardy came into our house. I told Mom and Bra to go hide upstairs. I tried to him fight off but he caught me off guard. That's the last thing I remember before Dad came and woke me up."  
  
"So, where is Bra?" Vegeta was getting more and more impatient.  
  
"Well, we found this at my house. I think it contains a tranquilizer." Bulma noticed that Goten's eyes were filled with fear. "I think Maylardy took Bra."  
  
"WHAT!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM!!!!" Vegeta launched a kick at Goten only to be stopped by Trunks and Goku.  
  
"It's not like he didn't try. He was knocked out. I'd say he made a pretty noble effort," Trunks said in his friend's defense.  
  
Bulma sat, a shocked look on her face. She tried to speak, but the words just wouldn't come. She stood and made it halfway across the room before she collapsed in tears. Vegeta rushed to her and held her, rocking her back and forth.  
  
"I think I'm going to go check on ChiChi," Goku said.  
  
Trunks moved over to Goten. "Why would Maylardy want Bra?" 


End file.
